1. Field of the Invention
An integrated fluorescent lamp device for use with a lamp fixture including a lamp socket configured to removably receive a portion of the integrated fluorescent lamp device therein to selectively support the integrated fluorescent lamp device thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,096 relates to a ceiling mounted lighting fixture comprising a socket assembly recessed in a ceiling and a reflector mounted to the socket assembly. The socket assembly includes a base and a cover which cooperate to define a chamber having a bottom surface. The receptacle includes a chamber to receive a bulb base and at least two pin holes sized and shaped to receive bulb pins. The pin holes extend through the receptacle and socket base bottom surface so that when the bulb is inserted in the receptacle the bulb pins will be in electrical contact with the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,215 describes a compact, single-ended fluorescent lamp including two vertically arranged openings to provide for passage of cooling air by thermal convection past a cooling tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,603 shows a fluorescent lighting system comprising a central power supply including a parallel-resonant self-oscillating bridge inverter to provide output voltage, a tank-inductor and a tank-capacitor parallel-connected across the primary output terminals and plural pairs of secondary output terminals each connected with the primary output terminals. The fluorescent lighting system further includes an on/off switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,606 describes a ballast circuit for use with a compact fluorescent lamp including an EMI filter, a rectifier and voltage amplification stage, an active resonant circuit and power factor correction stage connected in parallel to a lamp load. The ballast circuit further comprising a second input and second output electrically coupled to an input and an output of the lamp.
Additional examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7053,555; 7,021,985; 6,984,926; 5,341068; 5,595,438; and 2,631,225.